


Bad Liar

by koashi



Series: I'm trying not to give into you [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Galaxy Garrison, I was wrong, If I think of any, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining James (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Season/Series 07, Snapshots, Tags Are Hard, This was suppose to be a crack ship, Unrequited Crush, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000, Written pre-season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koashi/pseuds/koashi
Summary: Keith pushes his face out of his arms and stares at James, trying to piece his own thoughts together. A look that James has gotten used to. A slight pout to his lips and a side look with furrowed eyebrows.“I guess that happen with you,” Keith says.“Huh?”“Bad first impressions, even if we’re only talking cause of Iverson’s stupid sims test.”





	Bad Liar

* * *

James _loathes_ Keith. He’s gotten around using hate, because of his mom. The voice echoing the same thing she always did whenever Keith managed to worm his way into their conversations. _Hate is such a strong word, Honey. Do you ready hate him?_

James would roll his eyes and mutter under his breath. The conversation lost to his mother as she went onto a tangent for a life lesson. The memory escapes him as the brunet eyes the clock for a moment, not much time before lunch. He drums his fingers along the Garrison’s tables, wishing class can end faster. A steady rhythm that’s faint to Iverson’s booming voice.

“Because some of us can’t seem to understand this is a team effort, you all will be assigned projects!” He slams a pile of papers onto his desk, making a few students in the front rows sit up straighter. “It all be in pairs and before you get excited I’m assigning partners. Once you’ve been call you can head to the cafeteria. ” A groan follows after his statement, and James has to agree.

Iverson goes on to explain the project. A duel-pilot sim, where both pilots are suppose to work with fluidity and ease, to understand another pilot and reasoning of maneuvers. A team-exercise. It’s going to be a big chunk of their grade, but the brooding man doesn’t know how much exactly it will be. And being the dick that he is will willingly flunk out students for it.

His eyes roam to the left, knowingly a few of the students glare towards Keith who hasn’t turn away from the window throughout the whole class. Occasionally, James might see Keith looking down at his book, writing notes and flipping through pages, but other than that the boy is a ghost to actually seeing him study. James rubs his forehead trying to get rid of the headache that creeps up to the base of his neck, right near the very back of his head. It was because of Keith (and James who broke formation right after Keith did) that they were stuck doing this and James would honestly feel bad to whoever gets partnered up with the mullet.

Iverson starts going off the list. James listens half-heartedly. What were the chances?

“Griffin, Kogane.” He should have known better. Iverson continues while James stops short, his brain taking a moment to process the information, from the corner of his eye he sees Keith leave the classroom.

The fuck no. He stuffs his notes and books into his bag. Wincing at the thought of crumpled notes, but this is more important.

Keith disappears at lunch. The only time you would catch sight of him is in line, receiving the same trash that everyone else doesn’t want and in a blink of an eye he seems to become a wisp of smoke. Gone. James does not feel like looking for the other when he could be enjoying crappy Garrison food.

“Kogane!” He calls out, he manages to catch up with the hot-headed pilot. They’ve gone down a hall that almost no one takes because it’s the the long way round to the cafeteria. James is surprise to actually see him stop, gripping the strap of his bag a little tighter. He doesn’t turn around.

“What,” there’s bite in his voice. He doesn’t want to talk to him especially because of what happened two days ago. James sports a nasty bruise on his cheek for it. The brunet knows that Iverson did this on purpose, he knows Keith and himself were oil and fire. It’s an explosion that people don’t want to clean up.

There’s too much pride in their flying, too much arrogance, the two of them are constantly pushing their sim numbers to be number one. At first it was just the simulations, Keith’s grades mediocre at best. Yet, with the push that Shiro gave him Keith’s grades have steadily risen to being a few points under his score. He’s Keith’s rival in everything at this point.

“You can’t just leave, this thing is going to be our make it or break it drill. We don’t pass this we wash out,” James hisses, he tries, he honestly tries to be civil, but it’s too goddamn hard with him. “You know Iverson is only doing this because of what happened.”

“And who’s fault was that?” Keith growls out, he drops the tightening grip he has on the strap and they hang to his sides. James eyes flicker down and narrow.

“Going to punch me again?” It’s easy. It slips past James lips without much thought.

“I don’t have time for this.” Keith attempts to push through James. The opposite direction to the food court. He tries to push James to the side using his shoulder, but James is taller, he’s lean but he does have some muscle to him.

“Oh no you don’t,” Keith does either one of two things. Beat someone to a bloody pulp, or run away. James isn’t going to have the latter of the two happen today.

It happens in the matter of seconds. James grabs Keith’s shoulder, throwing him off his balance as he pushes him to the wall. Keith stumbles, catching himself as his back hits the wall with a thud. His palms paster the wall. James punching the concrete wall right next to Keith’s head. There’s a split second where the moment catches up to Keith. His eyes are wide, there’s a tremor to them. His mouth hung slight open as he just stares at James. But that is lost far too quickly for James to make sense of it and to frankly care.

“Just fucking listen.” James leans forward, too close to Keith, but around the other it is just so easy to become riled up. James is never usually this aggressive.

“Maybe when you don’t fucking manhandle a person into a conversation I will.” Mullet jerks his chin up, defiant. It makes James draw back, if he held it any longer Keith would have happily slammed his head forward.

“I can’t wash out for some stupid reason of not getting along with you.” James explains.

“Welcome to the party.” It’s sarcastic, a quick eye roll with it as they settle into a staring contest.

They stare into each others eyes both of them looking for something, anger swirls in Keith’s. His eyes a vibrant purple, which is weird. He never noticed they were that color. It’s the same dark shade you see in sunsets, nearly black. Again to his surprise Keith breaks eye contact first.

“ _Patience yields focus_ ,” It is too quiet considering how close they are, louder Keith continues: “Fine. Meet me at the library after your last class, I’ll be on the third floor. Can I go now?”

“You better not stand me up.” It’s a harmless threat. They can’t risk anything now after their recent fiasco.

They both know it, another look from Keith says that his statement is not threatening at all. Finally James drops his hand, there’s a faint throb to his knuckles, a redness to them.

A quick eye shift down to his hand Keith turns to push himself away from the wall, again in the opposite direction of the mess hall.  James hears a few voices and laughs approaching.

“Ice helps a lot," He doesn’t try to push past him again, but wiggle in-between the wall and James.

“Oh—thanks,” and like that Keith is gone.

He doesn’t know what to make of it. Keith isn’t the type to care about people who aren’t in his circle and by that he means Shiro. But to hear from the other? The brunet didn’t know how to feel about it.

He’s at a lost and the pain in his hand only becomes louder.

 

* * *

 

 The rest of the day passes without much a problem, the classes he did have with Keith the two of them ignore one another. As if the incident from the hallway never happened. Then in the rare cases Keith sits in the front of the class, James spends the class glaring daggers into the other’s back.

The brunet is leaning against the elevator wall as he waits for it to arrive on the floor he wanted. The third floor is the quietest, most students using it for serious studying or to take naps. The elevator bings and the doors slide open, allowing the tall brunet to step out. The desks and tables set out were mostly empty save for one or two students.

For a second, James anger flares. He hasn’t seen Keith and he feels like he’s got played.

“Oh, you’re here.” A voice to his left, James blinks and turns.

Keith stood a lot closer than he expected, an arm length away from him which is the closest he’s seen him stand next to anyone who isn’t Shiro.

‘I—“ he fumbles with his words, tongue-tied for _Keith_ of all people. “I didn’t think you would be here.”

“Honestly, neither did I,” Keith’s eyes spark with surprise, and his lips twitch.

 _Is he trying to hold back a smile?_ He must have stepped into another reality as soon as he got off the elevator earlier. Him and Keith we’re having a decent conversion, it sent shivers up his spine.

“I’m over here, so we won’t bother the other students when we…talk,” it’s a foreign concept for Keith, it must be. To actively seek out someone else and talk to them instead of ignoring them.

Keith turns and disappears behind bookshelves, expecting James to follow. Blindly he does.

When he sees a small space hidden among the shelves. Almost invisible if someone wasn’t looking for it. There’s a table and James sees the raven haired teen’s notes, repeated problems and cross outs. Arrows pointing and Keith’s messy handwriting.

Keith sits and James mirrors him, sitting in the seat across from the other. He doesn’t know where to start. Awkwardly, he places his bag down and waits.

“Knowing Iverson he’s going to make us fly through an asteroid field.” Keith breaks the silence first, leaning his face into his hand as he stares down at his book.

“What makes you say that?”

“It’s duel controls, he put people who get similar sim scores together, he might be an ass, but he won’t make someone all out fail his course.”

Ah. So that is the reason him and Keith are together, out of all the students James is the only one who could probably keep up with Keith. The incident from earlier this week must have also played a part into that he feels.

“Makes sense, do you think we should get familiar with the asteroid simulations we have?” The brunet suggests, eyes following Keith’s hand as it moves across the papers.

“I guess, but I don’t think it will do much, it’s hard to know what someone is thinking when they’re flying.”

It’s almost ironic, that out of all the people Keith is saying it’s hard to understand what someone is thinking, seeing he’s the most difficult person to understand from James point of view.

The brunet sighs and slumps further into his chair, he sinks and his legs bumps against Keith’s. He freezes waiting for an outburst from the teen, but nothing happens the subtle sound of a pen is the only thing he’s met with.

Keith’s concentration is solely on the question he’s working on, and James wonders if he could even see past with how long his bangs are or if they even bother him. A steady frown as looks between his paper and the textbook.

“What you working on.” James asks, interested.

“Physics,” a curt and simple response.

“Yeah, but what?” The rival pilot rolls his eyes, proding further.

“Projectile Motion.”

That isn’t until the next chapter, catching James’ attention. Keith actively working ahead of the class pace it’s no question why he never pays attention in class now. James does the same though he’s a little further than him now that he thinks about it.

“I can help?” The brunet suggests. He waits for complete denial and he won’t be surprised is he doesn’t accept the help.

Keith stops chewing the tip of his pen to look up, “You can?”

“Yeah,” he pushes himself up from the chair, moving it to be right next to the shorter teen. “I just finished working on it myself. Let me see the problem.”

Keith points to the problem and then offers his paper, James eyes skims through the question, taking note of what’s given and what they need to find. He glances to the problem Keith is trying to solve.

“You’re using cos instead of sin, that’s why you keep getting the wrong answer, then you’re missing the initial velocity, here,” he sticks his hand out and Keith hands him the pen. He holds back a grimace. Really? The pen he was _just_ chewing on? Quickly, James goes through the steps, explaining as he goes.

He’s close, too close. James tries to hold back from pulling away. Keith’s focus on him is weird. Everything since he’s stepped onto this floor has been weird. He _hates_ it. He doesn’t know how to react, he doesn’t even know how to feel. _Maybe he’s not that bad._ Just with that James affectively wants to throw himself out a window.

“That makes sense, thanks, I didn’t want to bother Shiro with something this easy,” the hot-headed pilot says, taking the paper and pen back as he moves onto the next question.

“Shiro tutors you?”

“When he has time,” He shrugs and continues to answer the problems.

Keith has to be off in his own world answering all of James questions so easily, but maybe Keith is just like this and he’s never had a chance to get to know him. Since day one Keith has always been someone he’s struggled with. Back in their middle school James actually thought Keith _cool_ . He wanted to be his _friend_. But Keith blew him off and he’s embarrassed by the thought. The other is always by himself, and even the teachers could never get him to do something he didn’t want to do.

James is popular, he gets a lot of girl asking him out, he’s at the top of his class, most guys think he’s pretty chill to hang with. He knows everyone and everyone knows him. Girls wanted him just because he is popular and guys wanted to know him because he knew girls. Fake friends. Middle school was a different time, but Keith is someone who never gave him the time of day. James wanted someone like that, someone who just wanted to know James for who he is.

“Thanks, it…means a lot, thought you hated me.” Keith blurts out, refusing to look from the paper as James turns to look at him mouth open in shock.

Since the first time James has met the spitfire next to him, he’s never hear him say the word thank you. It’s foreign, he almost asks if it’s really him or an twin that he never knew about. Yet James knows too well that if he does the other will get angry and for once James is actually comfortable with just the two of them, he doesn’t want to ruin the moment. It’s different, there’s no pressure to keep an image Keith knows him at his worse, so why would he start faking it now?

“You’re welcome, if you want…we can study together?” He takes the chance, he wants to get to know him. To learn the mystery that only Shiro has gotten to solve.  

James knows Shiro, he met him the first time when he came for a Garrison showcase, a way to get students to join their school. It was almost surreal, to meet a man that’s been plastered on the News as the next generation of amazing pilots. His own idol. He didn’t catch Shiro’s attention the way Keith did. The way Keith does with everyone. Dark hair, dark eyes, eyes that seen too much and an air that screams “go away.” Humans to a fault like to meddle with the unknown. Shiro gracefully fell for the same and instead of getting burn he ended up with a side of Keith no one knows..

James is jealous. He knows it well enough a facade of hate is just him hiding what he actually wants from Keith.

Seconds pass by and James feels like he should have stayed quiet, the air is awkward or maybe it’s just him. It’s useless, he’s insulted Keith more than once and their fights aren’t anything new, why would the other give him a chance now? He wants to bury his face into his hands and just call it a day. 

“Okay…yeah…okay.” Keith sounds like he’s trying to convince himself.

 

* * *

 They still argue, James won’t lie. There’s a past there and it won’t be forgotten in a span of a week. But Keith doesn’t glare at him when he speaks and doesn’t look like he’s ready to kill him anytime he passes his sim scores either.

The two of them are in the library again, tucked in the corner, hidden from view, Keith is working on studying the Chemistry instead of Physics for once. James is slouched in the chair, legs stretched to invade Keith’s space, who never says anything. In all honesty, he would have thought Keith would explode with anyone in his personal space, but he’s never gotten told off and James revels in it. 

Usually it’s just be close, but recently its nabbing things out of Keith’s hand when he needs it or a hand on the shoulder. Things that shouldn’t make it awkward if Keith does say something. 

James sighs and thinks back to a week and a half ago, his bruise is just a nasty yellow and blue, but it’s faded so James doesn’t think it’s too bad now. He’s been planning to apologize to Keith for his rude remarks about his mother.

He didn’t know. That Keith is orphaned. Not like Keith’s spelling these things out for people and James knows that Keith would never mention it either. What’s in the past is in the past. Building up the courage he lets out a cough it stops Keith from working and he looks up.

“You okay?” He raises an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry.” Finally the words crawl their way to his lips.

“For what? Did you do something?” James wants to choke him, he’s so fucking dense sometimes.

“Yeah-“ Keith narrows his eyes and frowns, “No not like that stupid, for…for what happened after our group training sims. When I said…the thing about your Mom.” He starts to lose his voice as the sentence goes, getting quieter where he’s almost mumbling.

“That, yeah that was rude, but I’m over it I accept your apology.”

“Like that?”

Keith shrugs and puts his pen down, turning his attention to the window, “Yeah, not like she’s around, I—it shouldn’t matter.”  James can see that he’s lying to himself, he doesn’t point it out.

 

* * *

 Keith and him haven’t been able to work out how they’re going to pass the project Iverson gave them. The date for their simulation is creeping closer and they still can’t agree once the both of them are in the cockpit. One of them wants to run left and the other right, one down the other up. The two of them would break the ships in half with how much they disagree with how they fly.

  _Simulation Failed._ Blinks in a bright red text in front of James and he huffs, wanting to slam his head forward. He can’t fail if he’s not able to take the exam right? They can’t seem it pass more than ten seconds of flying before a disagreement comes up.

 Keith sighs and lets go from the controls. “I don’t get why we can’t agree.”

 James wants to hiss out that Keith is brash, he takes risk over safety and that won’t do sometimes, but he won’t, their relationship hasn’t gotten that far yet.

 “We just keep practicing then, we have another hour in here before our time is up.” he says instead.

 A beat.

“Alright.”

 

* * *

 Besides class and the library James never sees Keith outside of it. All of them have quarters in the Garrison. A separate building from where classes are held. He’s asked Keith’s roommate, who reports that he never sees Keith either. By the time he goes to bed Keith isn’t there even with their curfew, and then by the time he’s up Keith’s finished getting ready for class. Again Keith pulling his favorite magic act. Disappearing.

It’s almost curfew when James sees him. He had decided to take a small walk to get him tired enough to go to sleep since the impending exam has been keeping him up, if he wasn’t paying attention he’s sure he would have missed him. 

He’s wearing something more comfortable than the Garrison issued uniform, red and white jacket. All too familiar to James. His brain tells him and it’s time to go back before he gets caught out after the time, but his gut tells him to follow. He decides to follow, wanting to know where Keith’s going.

Keith walks briskly like he usually does, the brunet can’t see his face, he can see there’s a tension in his shoulders. Making his way past the dorms and further down the halls. James hasn’t passed through these too much other than visiting another classmate in their dorm, his room being near the front.

Keith turns a corner, James waits a second before turning as well. 

The spitfire is gone. There’s no one down the hall where he should be. James scratches his head, confused. Keith walks fast, but not that fast. His attention is drawn to to a sign a little further down, stairs. Keith must have gone to the roof. His gut tells him yes.

It’s five flight of stairs up and by the time James reaches the top he’s adding an additional note to start working out more. He’s really out of shape. Reaching to the door he pulls it open. It creaks a drawn out whine and he winces, no way of Keith’s not knowing he’s here now.

It’s windy, the brunet’s hair is pushed back further as he walks closer to the railing of the building. From a quick glance he doesn’t see anyone, maybe he is wrong. It’s his first time on the roof, it’s a nice sort of quiet out, crickets chirp and he’s alone with his thoughts. 

When he's close enough James wraps his hands around the railing, leaning forward before leaning back eyes now up at the night sky. There is a faint purple hue to the darkness. It reminds him of Keith’s eyes.

James loves the nights out in the desert, in the middle of nowhere. The stars visible, cosmic life too. Comparing it to city night James would never give this up. 

“You followed me.” The voice startles James he thought he was alone, he turns to his left Keith was leaning against the railing as well.

“When did you get here?”  

“I’m quiet when I have to be,” Keith laughs. He _laughs. Amused that he startled James._ The brunet hasn’t heard him laugh before, his heart leaps in his chest.

“You’re some sort of ninja then?” James stutters.

“That would be cool, but no.” He stops and turns to James, “You followed me?” This time he says it as a question, eyes wide and searching.

Awkwardly, he lets out his own chuckle, “Yeah…I saw you walking and was wondering you were going, it is late you should be in your dorm.”

“And what about you, hall monitor? Shouldn’t you be in your dorm too?”

James runs a hand through his hair, trying to come up with an answer (a lie), his hands have another idea as they get caught in knots of his hair and he struggles as he tries to pull them out. With a tug it’s free. Keith must have found it funny, he laughs again.

“I think this is the first time I’ve seen your hair messy, you’re usually very…prim and proper,” Keith waves his hand in front of his face, trying to explain his look. 

“And your mullet is a bird nest,” James huffs out, insulted.

“Guilty as charged,” Keith shrugs, “I get too many knots in my hair to bother sometimes. If I worry too much, I’ll have to carry a brush.”

A quick eye roll and the brunet sighs. “Next time I see you I’m attacking you with a brush.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

The two of them go quiet, it's comfortable for once. Instead of heavy awkward airs of not knowing what to say or do with one another.

“Did you know Shiro’s dating someone?” Keith says, his voice quiet. 

That’s out of the blue, James thinks. “Yeah? Adam I think his name is.”

 Keith lets out a hum and leans his head onto his crossed arms on top of the railing. “I didn’t know, he never told me, I got angry with him, and I ran away.”

“He doesn’t have to tell you everything, you know?” James offers, it’s the truth. But with the way Keith lingers behind Shiro anytime he sees the two of them hanging around, the two of them almost clinging to each other. Personal space and secrets is something that probably doesn’t exist.

“Yeah, it’s just…” James stands corrected.

“It’s just?” James pushes.

“Nothing, never mind.” Frustrated, Keith cuts himself short.

“It can’t be nothing if it bothers you,” James can see when Keith furrows his eyebrows, confused. The gears turning in his head as he thinks, deciding whether to tell him or not. James stuffs his hands into his pockets and waits. Now that he really thinks about it. Besides Shiro, Keith didn’t have anyone else to confide in. It must be weird to complain about one of his own true friends to someone else. 

“I met Adam, he…he doesn’t like me, I can tell, it’s pretty easy to” Keith draws out, he starts to mumble a bit into his sleeve, gaze watching the horizon. “He looked at me, like some sort of charity case Shiro took in.”

Ouch. That’s not the reaction anyone wants when you’re meeting another’s significant other for sure.

“He sighed and gave Shiro this look, and said he had a few things to finish up before he walked away.” He continues “Then Shiro’s eyes just screamed ‘pity,’ out of all the times now is he giving me that now? It’s stupid, I just-“ the shorter teen stops, burying his face into his arms.

This time James eyebrows furrow, he’s never talked to Adam besides a few short hello’s and seeing him talk to professors. Most students say he’s pretty nice, got a relaxed air to him even if he can be a bit strict at times.  

“It was liked he _agreed_ with him, Shiro wouldn’t, I know that he’s not that type of person, but yeah…I started yelling at him about Adam, Shiro got defensive and now I’m here. Shiro’s never yelled at me before, I freaked and ran,” the smaller teen finishes, a little more difficult to hear him with his face stuffed into his jacket.

“I think if any of my friends started yelling at me I’d freak too, Shiro’s got this teddy bear look to him that I didn’t think he would have it in him.”

Keith snorts, “He’s more of a panda, they look cute, but they’re pretty dangerous. 

“It’s alright to disagree with him though, you don’t always have to agree with him either,” James scratches the back of his head, “If Adam was being a dick then it’s alright, I don’t see you doing anything wrong? He’s your friend too.” James offers, his thoughts fumbling.  

“He wasn’t really being a dick, he didn’t really say anything but a ‘Hello,’ it’s just eyes say a lot more.” Keith mumbles, “I don’t know, he’s Shiro’s boyfriend I can’t be rude to him.”

“Dating Shiro doesn’t give him a pass. Okay, just maybe try and I don’t know get to know him better, bad first impressions and all that jazz. Maybe you just misread him?”

The hot-headed pilot nods, “Thanks. You’ve been really nice to someone who socked you three weeks ago.” Keith says. It surprised James from the honesty he hears from the smaller teen’s voice.

“Better to forgive and forget,” James shrugs and soft smile on his face.

Keith pushes his face out of his arms and stares at James, he’s trying to piece his own thoughts together. A look that James has gotten used to. A slight pout to his lips and a side look with furrowed eyebrows.

“I guess that happen with you.”

“Huh?" 

“Bad first impressions, even if we’re only talking cause of Iverson’s stupid sims test.”

 James reels back to what he just said and he’s surprised. A mirror to their situation, finally getting to know Keith better and cleaned up a lot of bitter emotions he has of him. Previous aggravations turned into a common rivalry. Both of them pushing the other to go further than before. The brunet finally gets along with the hot-headed pilot and they both can talk to each other without causing a scene.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to stop talking to me as soon as this test is over,” James places a hand over his heart, “I’m hurt Keith.”

Keith shoves James and laughs, “You’re too annoying to just stop talking to me.”

The tension in his shoulders are gone and there’s a smile on his face. James heart beats faster and he feels his face warm. A part of him thanks God that it’s night time so Keith can’t see the shade his face is in. It’s beautiful, the way his eyes squint, his left a little more than the right and there’s just one dimple on his left cheek. The wind moving Keith’s hair in waves like an ocean.

The moment is ruined when the stair door creeps open. Both of them freeze, as if it would help with not being caught. It’s a shared moment of panic when the two of them make eye contact.

“Keith?”

A head pops through the opening and there in all his glory is Shiro. Black hair swoops over his forehead, but starts to flow with the gusts of wind. He’s in Garrison slacks, but his top is replaced with a white t-shirt.

“Shiro?” Keith is as surprised as James to see him there, it’s written all over his face. Eyebrows disappearing into his bangs.

“I had a feeling you might be here,” The light over the doorway allows the brunet to see the moment when Shiro registers James. His lips turn into a straight line and he gives James a quick look over, then the same to Keith. James doesn’t judge him for it, almost a month ago the two of them were at each other's throats.

He finally steps onto the roof, “I want to talk, only if you want to.” Shiro says, there’s his signature smile as he crosses the roof in easy strides. There’s a look in his eyes that James can’t read. He’s never been able to read people he doesn’t know, not in the way Keith can.

“Cadet.” It’s directed towards James.

James gives him a salut, not really sure if he should introduce himself. A hand squeezes his arm, it’s warm and he can feel it through the thin lining of his jacket. His attention is drawn to him, to Keith as they share a quick look. _I’ll be fine, I’ll talk to you later._

A nod and Keith drops his hand, the warmth is gone and James misses the contact. His body is moving before he registers what he’s doing. Responding to his wants and his hand is patting Keith’s shoulder.. From the corner of his eye he can see the confused look that passes through Shiro’s face. That one is clear. How long did it take before Shiro could even do anything without Keith reacting badly, he wonders.

“I’ll talk to you later,” he drops his hand and quickly tries to escape. He feels Shiro’s and Keith’s eyes burn into his back.

 The sleep he is hoping to get that night doesn’t come at all.

 

* * *

 “Shiro honestly looked like he wanted to hurt you last night.” Keith says when he comes into class the next day, the two of them are early.

“I had a feeling, seeing as we hated each other until recently.”  James shrugs.

“I’ve never seen him like that, honestly thought it was funny, I’ve been blowing him off for you, he was wondering what I’ve been doing.”

To be put before Shiro even if it’s only once in a while? That’s a big check in James’ book.

 

* * *

 It’s strange to not see Keith after class for once. James already found himself sitting in their usual spot at the library. A small hope that maybe he’ll show up, turn down Shiro’s offer for whatever he needs and hang out with James. 

But he knows, he knows well enough that he won’t ever be Shiro. There’s a certain look in his eyes that he gives Shiro. It’s something that James hasn’t experienced nor does he think he ever will. He didn’t do what Shiro did for Keith. To Keith, Shiro is his whole world.

James turns to stare out the window, a few students walking by below. He sighs and turns back to his practice problems.

There’s a nagging pain in his chest for the rest of the day, he doesn’t know the cause.

 

* * *

 Most of the times the pair only meets in the library, away from prying eyes and classmates. The brunet has never actively talked to Keith in class, they don’t sit close to each other and the teacher never pairs them together. It’s a mutual understanding.

For once Keith is actually sitting in the mess hall, picking at his food when James turns around from getting his. The hothead sits in the corner, he’s alone at the edge of the table, while other students sit down a few spaces down and ignore him. Keith is used to the treatment and for a moment James thinks back to how he used to be like those students. He doesn’t hesitate to walk over and place his plate right next to Keith, who stops messing with his food and stare up at him his eyes shining. A pleasant surprise.

“Move over you’re hogging up the space,” James says, Keith tries to hide a smile.

“Of course, your highness,” he slides to the right, leaving the edge for James.

The mess hall has gone quiet, staring at the scene in front of them. James sees a few of his friends turn and whisper to each other, confused. Other’s have pulled out phones, in hope of catching the two of them to start fighting. Their disagreements are well known among the fighter pilot course and rumors spread like wildfires in a close knitted school like the Garrison.

“They’re being stupid,” James says, picking at his salad.  

“Welcome to my world,” Keith snorts and turns back to his food, finally eating it.

The air in the mess hall is tense, waiting for something to happen between the two of them. Keith all out refuses to look up, so James takes the job himself to glare at every person staring in their direction. Eventually, Keith nudges him and tells him to stop, everyone will stop staring if he does too.

Right after he starts to focus on eating his nasty lunch, the mess hall eases into it’s normal racket.

“See?”

James grumbles and gives Keith’s props.

After lunch a rumor spreads that James and Keith are dating.

 

* * *

 “Did you know people, think we’re dating now? Shiro came barging into my room, screaming bloody mary when he heard, I didn’t even know until he asked me if it was true.” he laughs and continues, “it scared my roommate so bad he fell out of the bed.”

James freezes, he knew the second he was in class after lunch. His buddies prodding and sticking their noses into where they don’t belong. Trying to find out why he’s suddenly getting along with Keith. It was awkward that after that they’re asking was if he’s fucking Keith. In truth, he feels that Keith would kill him if he ever ended up in that situation. He’s been avoiding bringing it up, the brunet wasn’t sure how the other pilot would react.

“It’s only been a month, do people really think it’s that easy?” Keith asks confused.

“You haven’t seen some couples then.”

“You’re not wrong,” the shorter teen shrugs, turning his attention back to the night sky. 

The two of them are on the roof, it’s well past both of their curfews. But they didn’t care, the worst punishment they can both be given is extra simulations, which they won’t mind taking. They’re sitting on the top of the bulkhead, the fixture is big enough to hold the two of them.

“Would you?” another risk, James doesn’t know where the line is.

“Would I what?”

“Date me?”

The other stops, thinking. Eyes flicker between him and the night sky, “Maybe.”

There's a ringing in his ears that doesn’t stop until the two of them turn in for the night. 

That's when he realizes that he is in love with Keith.

 

* * *

 The moment of truth. A month and a half later and Iverson’s stupid duel-sims test is later this afternoon and frankly James is freaking out. The brunet doesn’t think the two of them are ready while Keith is relaxed, leaning his weight against James side. He’s playing on James phone some game he downloaded, cause the smaller teen’s phone is an old model and too slow to keep the game going. For once they’re not in the library, but in the lounge area that Garrison has on the first floor of the dorms building, it’s somewhat empty. There are sets of pool tables, and a video game consoles set-up for them to enjoy. A few people give them a strange look and James shoots them glare.

The heat at his side calms him a little and it hates that it does. His crush only becoming more and more noticeable to himself  and he’s happy Keith is oblivious to those facts. It was only recently that Keith tries initiating some contact, the brunet takes it with a grain of salt. It’s not a lot and most of the time it seems to be unconscious as when he draws away he’s surprise to find himself in the position. James doesn’t comment on it and Keith appreciates it.

 “We’re going to fail,” he slumps his head back onto the couch.

 “Why do you say that?”

 “We’ve gone a good minute in our practice without crashing into an asteroid, do you really think we can just-” Keith cuts him off.

 “We won’t, just gotta have some faith and as Shiro always says ‘patience yields focus’” The spitfire sets down the phone and looks to his left at James.

 James can’t hold eye contact longer than a few second before he needs to look away and at the clock. Only ten minutes until they need to face Iverson.

“We should get going, Iverson will have our asses if we’re late,” the brunet says.

Keith nods and pushes himself up and away from the couch. The smaller teen rolls his shoulders and his head, cracking it. James admires from behind the way Keith’s mullet falls on his shoulders and the back of his neck, it’s shorter than it was yesterday the brunet wonders who might have cut it. The thought is cut short as Keith offers a hand to help him up, James takes it without question. 

“Let’s do this.”

 

 

They’re the first pair up. Iverson glaring at the two of them as they step into the simulator. It’s the usual way the sims are set up but has a more of an airplane cockpit look to it.  Keith takes the spot to the right, leaving James to the one of the left. The pair straps themselves in and ease into position. James glances over to Keith at the same time the other does. The look that passes through the two of them is enough to relax.

  _Trust me._

 “The two of you can get started when you’re ready.” Iverson’s voice filters through the mics in the machine. The screen flashes and the simulation starts to load.

 James takes the time to test the controls, relaxing himself and familiarizing himself with what he already knows. Keith does the same, his fingers drum against the sticks. He tugs it to the right and James feels the movement in his.

“I can feel it when you change direction-” James says surprised, the other simulation models didn’t do that. He tests it turning to the left, Keith blinks and looks over to him. It’s a small mechanic, but it changes everything.

“You’re right.”

The screen blinks and waits for the two of them, a smile worms onto the two of their faces.

They push forward and the simulation starts. Keith was right. An asteroid field comes into view and immediately they’re thrusted into it. Keith eases his controls following James lead. They twist left and right between the asteroids, eyes peeled in front of them. The second James hesitates Keith pushes forward knowing what to do and James relaxes. They continue the motions until the helm blinks with a message: _‘Impact immedient.’_

From the corner something breaks into their vision. An asteroid bigger than the ones they were dealing with before. Easily a hundred times bigger than what they’ve dealt with. James freezes completely, they’re going to crash. It’s moving faster than James can find an opening. In the last second Keith pushes the controls toward him and the ship jerks upward, climbing over the asteroid. He feels the thrusters shudder as another message: _Thrust at 75%_. The message moves over to the corner and slowly the number starts to decline and James feels that the top of the asteroid is getting farther away.

“Direct the power!” Keith yells, he’s keeping the ship steady leaving James with the duty. Quickly, he flickers between the buttons. Directing unnecessary power to the thrust. Again the ship jerks and he sees the meter climb up. _Stabilizing_.

A stutter and they reach the top finally breaking into open space. One final message: _Simulation Completed._

The two of them let go a breath they’ve been holding. Keith drops his head onto the control panel there’s  faint tension in his shoulder that slowly starts to disappear, then he starts to laugh.

James does the same and the two of them are laughing their asses off, in complete shock or that they felt so much in the moment that they forgot everything they experienced was a simulation.

Iverson’s voice stops them sort, “I am honestly surprised cadets. I didn’t think the two of you had it in you.” Again they are reminded that they are being watched by the entire class. The two of them freeze and don’t know what to do.

Slowly they unlatch themselves from the safety belts and walk out of the sims. The entire class stares at them in aw, Iverson has a faint smile on his face and James has to hold back a shudder. In the months he’s been here Iverson was not the man to smile or give much praise to anything. The instructor turns to the rest of the class and yells, “Now I expect all of this from the rest of you! Just because they’re our top pilots doesn’t stop any of you from succeeding!”

Keith turns to James, looking up at the taller teen, “Good job, sorry about taking over for the last few seconds.”

From the corner of his eyes he sees Iverson call another pair into the sim, the rest of the class is split between giving their attention to the simulation and the pair.

“Oh, no it’s okay, I froze up I didn't know what to do.” James says, scratching the back of his head, “You had me beat there, you have instincts I don’t have.”

Another smile breaks onto Keith’s face, yet this time he covers it with his hand. He avoids eye contact and James manages to see a faint blush. The brunet’s eyes soften and he feels his chest squeeze. He wishes he can just lean down and kiss Keith.

This dumb crush thing is going to get worse he knows it.

 

* * *

Everything starts to move a lot faster after the test, him and Keith becoming actual friends while James struggles with bottling his feelings. He’s so close yet so far from his touch it hurts. The temptation to kiss Keith is becoming harder for the rival pilot to contain and has to stop himself from doing it.

 Weeks pass and James tries to convince himself that he’s fine with just being friends, that Keith won’t ever going to amount to anything. That he’ll forever be labeled as a friend. The devil on his shoulder tells him different, that he should do something. Push something to make it happen because Keith certainly won’t. 

He never tries anything, it’s something he doesn’t want to ruin. This simple trust and peace the two of them have.  James groans and buries his face into his pillow for the night, he’s not sure if can continue to put himself through it.

 

* * *

 James didn’t mean for it to happen, one moment he’s listening to Keith ramble on about stars about their constellations how people for millions of years have used to navigation through oceans and desserts without a worry with getting lost. The facts are ones he’s heard before from multiple classes and studies. The stars are a map that you can always rely on. The next second after that he has his lips against Keith’s. He’s screwed his eyes shut, savoring the moment. The smaller teens lips are chapped, dry compared to James. He craves it.

Keith does little to participate at first, then James’ hand snakes to the back of the other’s neck to pull him closer and Keith grips onto the front of his shirt pulling him forward. It sparks James’ to push into the kiss further, he needs air but he doesn’t want to move from Keith. 

Suddenly, Keith hands are pushing him away, James’ eyes snap open and he’s staring back at the smaller teen. Keith’s eyes are blown wide and his face is flushed. Lips are swollen and a deep red. An arm comes up and covers his lips then Keith is pushing himself up and down from the bulkhead. The door is thrown open and James watches him go. 

The brunet stops and leans back letting himself drop onto his back. Covering his face he groans.

He’s on all levels fucked up.

 

* * *

 James is avoiding Keith the same way the other has been avoiding him for the last few days. They haven’t talked, they haven’t made any eye contact or acknowledged each other.

He knows that it’s his fault, that because of him everything is awkward. Things won’t go back to being the same. His feelings are out in the open. A piece of him knows that Keith won’t return them. He has eyes for someone else and it’s a battle he won’t win. He skips going to the library again. There’s no point. Keith won’t be there and he won’t talk if he was. The brunet just wants to sleep. Sleep until all of this goes away.

 

* * *

 There’s a knock on his dorm room door and James assumes it might be his roommate who forgot the pin again. He pushes himself up from the bed he’s curled up in. Watching sappy cartoons with bad humor.

“Kev, this is the third time already you should-” he says as he opens the door, but cuts himself short. It isn’t Kevin.  

Keith stands there and James immediately slams the door in his face. Leaning his back onto the door he tries to regain some of his posture. Keith? Why is he seeking him out now? It’s been two weeks. It’s a clear message that the brunet took to heart. That’s it, there friendship or whatever they had is finished and done. Keith isn’t going to seek any contact with him and James should do the same.

“I know you don’t want to talk to me.” He hears through the door. And he’s right James doesn’t want to talk to Keith. The brunet doesn’t know what to say and even if he did he wouldn’t know how to say it to Keith’s face. His emotions are a mess and he hasn’t had enough time to deal with his heartbreak.

“But I need someone to talk to, I-” James is weak for the way Keith’s voice breaks.

The pilot knows better, he knows that it’s going to be about Shiro. The only reason he’s here is because Shiro is unavailable. He knows better but he doesn’t care. He decides to open the door.

The door hisses open, Keith hasn’t moved. He’s staring at his shoes. His hair is a mess like always, he’s wearing his jacket over s white t-shirt and jeans. He must have been out James concludes.

“Can I come in.” Finally, he makes eye contact. He’s close and James misses this.

James stops and thinks for a moment, “Okay, yeah sure,” he steps to the side and the other moves past him into the room. James gathers his will power.

Once the door shuts and James is back in the center of the room Keith stands awkwardly, rubbing the sides of his arms.

“You can sit down in the chair,” The brunet offers, hand motioning to the chair at the desk. Keith mutters a thanks as he sits. James settles on his bed, the bottom bunk. The television is a faint sound in the background.

“Um…” Keith fiddles with his thumbs, avoiding eye contact again. For some reason it just pisses James off.

“What do you want Keith.” It’s not how he wants to say it, not as cold and disconnected, but it mirrors how he feels.

“I guess I wanted to apologize for...running away the way I did, that night,” Keith is rigged and almost robotic when he says it, like he’s practiced it to a mirror. “And ignoring you for the past few days. 

Oh. An apology. It’s not what the rival pilot expects. This time he stares at his hands, palms up and hands uncurled. 

“Yeah, though I’ve been ignoring you too so it’s not one-sided.” It’s a poor choice of words. _One-sided?_ It’s how James feels with this whole situation. Keith flinches at the phrase.

James doesn’t know what to say now, it’s a half-hearted apology. Keith must know that. Something is better than nothing, he guesses. The room goes dead silent. James doesn’t have a response and Keith doesn’t look like he has more to say.

He’s so drawn into his thought he doesn't hear Keith cross the room. Looming over him. It gets his attention to look up, then his vision is swarmed with Keith. The other leans down and kisses him. He’s eager, cupping James face in his hands. Running his thumbs over his cheeks, pulling him closer. In the moment, James takes it. Accepting it. He kisses back, running his tongue over his lips. The smaller teen’s breath and his becoming one. Keith makes a small sound when he bites his lip and he opens up for James. He’s getting sucked in. That’s when it all catches up to him. Keith wouldn’t do something like this on impulsive. He’s not this kind of impulsive. He tatters on relationships, he’s shy with people, he wouldn’t just kiss someone. Not someone like James. He finally gains some control and grips the other’s shoulders, pushing him back.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” James accuses. “Don’t play with my feelings, Keith.”

The pilot dips his head and his hair covers most of his face. James still sees the way his eyes waiver and he tries to pull away. Trying to run away again, James won’t let him, only tightening his grip on the other. “You can’t run away Keith, I really won’t talk to you again if you do,” he hisses out, trying to control his anger.

Out of all the people, the last person he thought would want to use him was Keith. He’s not the type, not like most students, he’s hoped that it wouldn’t come to that, but here they are. He thanks God that his roommate hasn’t come back yet it would have been awkward to explain the situation and made it easier for Keith to get out of here.

“Why are you really here, Keith,” he asks again. Softer this time, he’s moved his hands to grip the other’s wrists.

Keith remains silent and draws it a sigh out from James. “You need to talk otherwise I’m kicking you out, I can’t deal with you like this.”

“I...I was suppose to hang out with Shiro today. We were suppose to hang out on our speed racers.” Keith finally says after a few seconds, “I went to go meet him at his dorm, but when I rounded the corner I saw him kiss Adam. It was initame. I didn’t know what to do, I-” His voice breaks again and James lets go of his wrist. Keith slumps forward and covers his face with his hands. 

Slowly James directs the other to sit on the bed with him, small hiccups escaping his lips as he tries to hold back his frustrations.

“I wanted something like that for it to feel real, I didn’t think, I ran, and I just ended up here.” Keith finishes.

James hums and falls back onto his bed. Covering his face with one of his arms, he tries to hold back his own tears. The emotions ran so quickly in the seconds. With the kiss he felt complete, happy that his feelings were returned, but now he’s just a rebound, an escape. James is disappointed in himself for getting his hopes up. A part of him forgives Keith while another refuses to, that’s low for him, to be used by someone else to forget their crush.

Two heartbroken teens. How angsty could the two of them get?

“So you used me to try and forget Shiro,” he moves his arm away to look at Keith’s figure which flinches when he finishes.

“I’m sorry.” At least he acknowledged it.

The room remains quiet for the next few minutes, Keith and James lost in their thoughts. The brunet tries to process everything, how much worse he feels now that his feelings are completely shut down now. That being with Keith won’t be anything more than friend if they try and go back to being normal around one another. He feels like it might be impossible, the more he hangs out with Keith the worse his feelings will get.

“I’m just gonna go.” Keith says and starts to stand and before James can process what he’s doing again he latches onto the others wrist.

“Just stay, I’ll just kick Kev out when he tries to come back in.” Keith’s eyes are wide and red from holding back his tears.

The both of them need comfort and the only people that can give it is eachother. Kev luckily doesn’t come back, probably passed out in one of his friend room. The dorm is quiet. James offers his bed and takes Kevin’s. Keith is a fire he played with too much.

 He paid the price and got burnt.

 

* * *

 They go back to somewhat normal. They talk and hang out with each other when they can. But there’s no desperate need to be around one another anymore. Keith doesn’t mind. He knows that he messed up, James made it clear enough when he told Keith that he needs time. Being back to how they were isn’t going to happen and the spitfire understands.

It hurts everytime he sees Keith in passing, offering nothing more than a wave. They feel like strangers again. But did he ever know Keith in the first place?

 

* * *

 Another month passes and the Garrison is announcing that they will be sending a team to Pluto's moon. Kerberos.

“Shiro’s been chosen for the Kerberos mission.” It’s almost flippant, an after thought that the smaller teen has when he’s answering questions.

“Really? That’s amazing! Honestly, there’s no one else I would have expected the Garrison should choose.” The brunet rambles, Shiro is a great pilot. With him at the helm, there’s nothing that could go wrong.

Keith hums. He’s been somewhat distant for the last few days. Some of their planned study sessions are left with James studying alone in the corner in the library blown off by the other teen. Not showing up for class some days. Completely off that the professors get angry with him when he’s not paying attention. This explains it.

The hot-headed pilot sighs and drops his pen on the table, “I don’t want him to go, but I can’t get in the way of his dreams either.”

James hums in response.  The Kerberos mission leaves in two months. The brunet wonders what kind of effects it might leave Keith with.

 

* * *

 It’s only been a week since Shiro left. But James can already see the impact it leaves Keith with. He becomes more withdrawn, the progress he’s made falls short. Their study sessions are quiet and Keith refuses to listen when he tries to help. Most of their time is spent staring out the window, while James struggles to do something to help. He tries talking to him, but he gets pushed away. He tries just offering a shoulder, a simple understanding, but Keith lashes back with ‘You won’t understand, he’s everything to me.’ And James can’t find anything to counter that argument with. The brunet is still a stranger in Keith’s book, too much unknown and Keith won’t risk getting hurt again.  

“Just leave me alone Griffin.” It’s the first time that Keith calls him by his last name in almost four months. He draws his hand away from him like he’s burned. James should know better now.

Something flashes in Keith’s eyes and it’s almost apologetic, but it’s quickly replaced by anger. His heart _hurts._ This stupid crush  _hurts_. He wishes he can go back to just hating Keith, it was simpler, easier times, before he knew too much and wanted to know more. He wants to mean something to hotheaded pilot.

Keith draws his arm away and pushes past him. James doesn’t follow there isn’t a reason. The spitfire won’t listen to him and he’s tired of opening himself up to him just to get hurt. To get burn.  It’s awkward and strange for the two of them, they both acknowledge there’s something there, yet neither of them are going to do anything about it.

He won’t ever mean something to Keith. Not in the way he wants to be.

It leaves a bitter taste in James’ mouth as he watches him go. It’s been a hard pill to swallow.

 

* * *

 He tries to find Keith when the news breaks.

_All personnel are assumed to be dead. The Garrison has reported Kerberos’ failure due to ‘Pilot Error.’_

He tried his room, the mess hall, the library, the roof, but no avail.

He sighs and pushes away from the railing of the roof. Trying to think of any more hiding spots the other might have, nothing comes to mind. The brunet stares off into the distance and he notices a faint dust trail and a small dot as it moves across the desert sand.

Then his mind clicks. It’s Keith. Again he’s too far for James. He can’t do anything.

 

* * *

 It’s only a few hours later Keith is standing in front of his dorm, eyes downcast, a bag heavy in his hand. It weighs him down, but James is confused.

“What happened?” He says looking from the bag to the crown of the other’s head.

“I’ve been booted from the Garrison, punched Iverson-“

 “You punched Iverson? Keith!” James groans, facepalming.

“I know, but…he called Shiro a disgrace of a pilot, the reason Kerberos failed is because of him, and the reason the Garrison is in such a shitty position is because of him.” he takes in a deep breath, “I won’t let him drag his name through the mud like that.” Finally, he looks up, there’s a fire in his eyes so bright it almost burns James 

There isn’t anything the brunet can say to change his mind. It’s clear and written all over his face, the grip on his bag doesn’t flatter only pulling it up further on his shoulder. The brunet tries to collect his thoughts, a frantic need to have Keith stay. To stay with him.

It’s a battle he won’t win. The pilot knows well enough, but he needs to offer something to his crush. He can’t. There are only questions. 

“Why are you,” he waves his hands in front of Keith attempting to form words, “Why are you so obsessed with Shiro?” He’s never had the balls to ask him, but Shiro isn’t here, he’s a fragment that Keith is desperately trying to cling to.

“He never gave up on me, so I won’t give up on him, I thought you would understand.” Keith hisses out, of course he’s angry. He spins on his heel to turn and walk away, but the brunet stops him short, grabbing his arm and tugging him back.

“I’m sorry,”

A deep breath and the tension from the other’s shoulders ease. “I wanted you to know before I left-”

“You have a phone don’t you?”

“What?” The teen raises an eyebrow in question.

“It’s not like we can’t talk, here give me,” James stick his hand out for the cellphone, the smaller teen gives him a strange look before pulling it out from his pocket, placing it gently in his grasp.

With a slide the lock screen disappears, only Keith would leave his phone without a lock in this day and age. He types his number in and saves it, handing back the phone to Keith.

“If you don’t message me I’m going out there and find you myself,”

The laugh the other gives him has to be the best going away gift he could have received.

 

* * *

 The pilot that the Garrison chooses to replace Keith is called Lance. At first he felt like it was a joke, a cargo pilot made fighter class? He won’t be able to keep up with the rest of them.

It shows in his sim scores when he tries it for the first time, most of the class snickers at how low it is. But James is hit with a pang of loneliness. Keith isn’t here and won’t be coming back, the Garrison has left its mark on the spitfire as something unworthy of trusting. A web of lies that left his friend’s corpse in space. 

He almost hears Keith’s voice growl at him, _‘He’s not dead. This isn’t some stupid pilot error.’_

Lance comes storming out of the sim, clearly upset and torn at his skills paling in comparison to his classmates. He’s standing in the shadow that Keith left, big shoes to fill and in the back of the brunet’s head whispers that no one will be able to fill it.

Lance comes to a stop, standing next to him. His arms are crossed and he’s pouting. It reminds him of Keith, but it’s not the same. Out of good heart he pats the others shoulder.

“You’ll get there, the controls are different from a cargo class.” It seems to be the right thing as cadet relaxes and gives him a smile, muttering a thanks.

It’s not the same. 

It’s leaves a hole in his chest as well.

He decides to send Keith a message later when he’s done with classes: _The kid they replaced you with sucks. He calls himself the tailor, wtf does that even mean?_

_Is it some Lance guy? He’s bothered me before in my general classes. Something about being rivals._

 A smile worms its way onto the brunet’s face. Another message comes up short after that one:

_Wtf?_

Keith has so much to learn.

 

* * *

_Hey are you okay?_

He never receives an answer. Keith disappears just like the giant blue cat into space. There were alarms. A code 51, something that never goes off. Most students don’t even know what the code stands for and begin to panic.

**_Code 51: Alien contact._ **

James has to hold back a laugh, Keith as stubborn as he is, was right. The alien spaceship that flies out in front of the Garrison is enough to show there are bigger things in play. It amazes James, it’s beauty and elegance as it flies. He can feel the energy that radiates from it, videos of the incident already online. As quickly as it appears, the ship is gone, flying away and into the stratosphere.

He has to hold back from digging his face into his hands. _Aliens_? Out of all the things that he thought he would experience in his lifetime, that was on the bottom of his growing bucket list. It’s been a year since Kerberos. Since Keith disappeared into the desert to never come back.

A part of him hopes that Keith is alright, the Garrison is high strung as it deals with the unknown. James doesn’t think humanity is ready just like most of the News media reports. All of Earth is in an outrage. Leaked photos of the warship that briefly made contact just outside the Earth’s orbit scares him shitless. It’s huge and gleams with chaotic energy, it’s not friendly as some satellites manage to get images of high energy beams and the blue cat leading it away. His mind flashes back to Keith, that whatever he’s gotten himself caught into that he manages to come from it alive and intact. He decides to send another message to Keith, James knows there won’t be a response, but his thumb is already hitting send before he processes what he’s done.

_Come back safe. Earth will be ready._

_I hope._

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was suppose to be some joke, but it turned into a full on one-shot and I never half ass anything so...here we are.
> 
> If you don't ship it, it's okay lol it's suppose to be a joke but some Jaith content is always good too.
> 
> Tho this fic probably sucks
> 
> There might be a part 2 in the makings but no promises


End file.
